


Angel

by Random_Soul



Series: Short And Sweet [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sad Ending, This Is Sad, i cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul
Summary: Aaron Burr's going homeThis is short, but it's definitely not sweet.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Everyone, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Short And Sweet [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737271
Comments: 21
Kudos: 86





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I asked ok_but_HAMILTON if I should do angst this week and fluff next week, or fluff this week and angst next week. Can you guess which one they chose?
> 
> Also, I couldn't seem to write angst with no happy ending, so here's my attempt. Did I succeed?

“Hi, daddy!”

“Hey, Princess and Sunshine! How are you!”

“We’re doing good. We had pizza for dinner.”

“I’m glad.”

Aaron is currently driving to the airport. He had a business trip that lasted an entire week. Alex’s phone must be hooked up to the tv, because Aaron can see the entire living room, along with his four husbands, two 7-year-olds, and the new two-year-old they just adopted. Her name is Francis and she has more energy than a child on Redbull. They’ve had her bolt out of the house on several occasions. Aaron smiles, then turns back to the road.

“Daddy, are you coming home, soon?”

“Of course. I’m almost at the airport.”

“Papa said we can have some ice cream!”

“Well, they’re the ones dealing with your high energy.”

“I was hoping you would tell them no.” Laf clarifies, smiling at Francis in his arms. Aaron chuckles.

“You said they could, you deal with the consequences.”

“Lafayette said they could. Why do the rest of us have to face the truth?”

“Welcome to marriage. It sucks.” Everyone laughs. Aaron pulls into a parking spot and stops the car. It was rented, so he’ll just need to turn the key in and leave it there. “Listen, I’m at the airport. I’ll call you guys when I land, okay?”

“Alright!”

“I love you, seven.”

“LOVE YOU!!” A chorus of voices says back. Aaron waves and hangs up.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Aaron leans back in his first-class seat as the plane prepares to take off. Though the trip was tiring, at least his work gave him proper treatment. He leans back and waits. Once the plane is in the air, he pulls out his book and begins to read. It’s a short flight, maybe five hours. It’s about an hour in when something is wrong. The plane shakes and things get lopsided. Burr’s been on enough flights to know when something is wrong. He pulls out the phone and hits the number on speed dial.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Alex.”

“Aaron? Are you already in New York? You weren’t scheduled to land until three in the morning. It’s only nine p.m.”

“No, not yet. Where’s everyone else?”

“The four of us are on the couch. The kids are asleep. You were right about the ice cream.”

“Put me on speaker.” Aaron hears more voices. Hercules is the next to speak up.

“Aaron, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. There’s something happening with the plane.”

“Are you in danger?”

“I don’t know. It doesn’t feel like turbulence, but it very well could be. I just want to talk to you guys. Can you distract me?”

“Of course. John, want to tell him about the turtle?” The plane begins to shake even more. Aaron closes his eyes, honing in on John’s excited voice. A minute passes when a voice comes on over the speaker.

“Hello. This is your captain speaking. Text loved ones and say goodbyes. We’re going down. I’m so sorry I couldn’t do more.” Aaron feels his lunges stop working. He won’t see his kids graduate or his first grandchild. He won’t get annoyed when Alex hogs the blankets and be forced to try on clothes for Hercules. He can’t have Laf’s baking or count John’s freckles. He’ll be… he’s gonna.

“I’m gonna die.” The other end goes silent. The voice that comes through is filled with tears.

“It’s probably just turbule-”

“I’m gonna die. Listen, I want you to watch over the kids for me. At least Francis won’t remember me. You need to stay strong. For them and for each other. They can’t lose two fathers and you can’t lose two husbands. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that it has to end like this, but you’re strong. Tell the kids I love them so much and I know that they are gonna grow up to do amazing things. I couldn’t be happier to be called your husband and father is my proudest accomplishment. I wish I had more time. I’m sorry I have to go. You’ll have an angel in heaven watching over you. I love you.”

“Aaron… Aaron, please don’t go. I’ve already lost so much-”

“But you’re strong. You’re strong, you’ll make it. I would do this all over again and wouldn’t trade a thing.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. Goodbye.” Aaron hangs up and sits back. He looks out the window, seeing the tops of the trees getting closer and closer. This was it. This is where he dies. He smiles and closes his eyes.

His mother and father welcome him with open arms.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Alex breaks down as he hears the phone hang up. He can’t do it. John pulls Alex to his chest, sobbing into the top of his head. Lafayette’s rocking back and forth as Hercules holds his wedding ring close to his heart. The door cracks open to reveal Philip, Theo, and Francis in her older brother’s arms.

“Daddy’s not coming home, is he?” Philip asks though it's more of a statement.

“Actually, daddy did return home.”

“But he’s not here.”

“No, he returned to where he’s from.”

“Where’s that?”

“Oh, Philip. Don’t you know? Angels are from heaven.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to step back for a few minutes while writing this because I was crying and couldn't see the screen.


End file.
